


Rain, Poems and a Love Story

by Debasmita_P



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debasmita_P/pseuds/Debasmita_P
Summary: On Sunday nights, the people of Madrid tune into the radio to listen to  'Stories from the heart', an episodic show of bittersweet love stories. The show is hosted by RJ Salva, who has a large fanbase, but chooses to remain incognito.One of his regular listeners is Raquel, a 30 year old software engineer, who tries to survive in spite of the looming uncertainties in her life.On a rainy evening, two strangers cross paths.How will their story turn out?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 58
Kudos: 87





	1. Rain on the city

“ _I'm glad that we're parting on good terms. ”_  
It was not that Raquel did not see it coming.

She looked at the ceiling fan rotating above her head ceaselessly. A thousand thoughts swirled in her mind. The last two days had changed her life. _Completely_.

A slight, throbbing pain hummed inside her head. She sighed. The clock struck nine.

She took her phone, plugged the earphones in and turned the FM radio on. There was some indistinct noises, and then, music from a certain station flooded her ears. The show had begun.

_“ Hi there! You're listening to 97.8 Europa FM. Here's your very own RJ Salva_ , _and I welcome you to today's episode of ‘Stories from the Heart’_ , _a series of original romantic stories. Today's story is called ‘City of wishes’_. _Enjoy!_....

 _**... I fell in love with her from the moment I saw her looking up to the sky. I fell in love with the way her eyebrows furrowed when she tried to concentrate,** _ _**or when the little stud on her nose glimmered** _ **_when she smiled on a sunny morning,_** _**or when she ran her fingers and ruffled my hairs.** **Just like that,** **I fell in love, a hundred million times, little by little. Who knew that falling in love was so easy?**_

**_One cloudy afternoon, she sat by the window and said, “ we can't be together.”_ **

_**I understood.** _

_**We were two eyelashes of the same eye, never meant for a common dream.** _

_**I said, “ fine.. ”** _   
_**She was shocked. She mumbled something like, “thanks.”** _

_**We were just two eyelashes of the same eye, hovering above the city of wishes.... ”** _

The story continued.

Raquel closed her eyes. The thin, disturbing pain in her head began to become somewhat less significant.  
............................ 

“ _So that's it for today, guys. Hope you all loved the story. I'm RJ Salva and I'll be back next Sunday with the next episode_. _Till then, stay tuned to 97.8 Europa FM. Ciao! ”_

" Raquel.. ", Monica, her sister, came inside her room. Raquel took off the earphones. Monica sat beside her.

"Dinner is ready", Monica said, " Mama is waiting on the table."

"Yeah, let me take my meds and I'm coming downstairs within a minute", Raquel said.

Raquel gulped down the medicines, and Monica watched her. Her heart broke at Raquel's condition-- she was trying so hard to mask her internal turmoil ; to pretend as if nothing had happened.

Raquel saw Monica staring at her.  
" Que? ", she asked.

" How do you feel? ", Monica asked.

A sound emerged from Raquel's throat, which sounded like something halfway between a sigh and a chuckle. " I've accepted my condition. Wholeheartedly. ", she answered.

Raquel sat down beside Monica.

"Raquel, nothing will go wrong, trust me", Monica said.

" By the way, Alberto called me this evening. "

Monica grimaced on hearing.  
\- "Why did he call you, Raquel?"  
\- "To end things."  
\- "What?"  
\- "He couldn't give enough time to this relationship. There was no point in dragging an emotionless thing. So, we parted our ways in good terms."  
\- "Does he know about your..."  
\- "Illness? Yes. I told him two days earlier once I got the test results."

 _And he left her when she needed him the most. How heartless can a human turn sometimes?_ Monica thought.

\- "What are you thinking?"  
\- "Nothing."  
\- "Actually, I appreciate what Alberto did, you know. What we had was a mere _habit_. Not love. It's good that he came up and said that _we can't be together_. Nobody wants a sick girlfriend ", Raquel chuckled bitterly and breathed heavily.

Monica saw that she was trying to suppress a sob. She pulled Raquel into her arms.

"It's so _damn_ hard to remain positive all the time", Raquel cried in her arms.

"You can be cured, Raquel", Monica cupped her face, "it's a grade- ll tumour. A surgery can solve everything! Didn't you hear what the doctor said?"

" _Everything_ can fail sometimes. I may not live! I am fucking afraid of dying....", Raquel seemed breathless due to the continuous crying.

"You _will_ live. Happily. I know that ", Monica said in a determined tone.

Monica wiped Raquel's tears. "Mama is waiting for us."

 _" Monica! Raquel!? ",_ Marivi called from downstairs.

Both of them went downstairs for dinner.  
..................... 

When Sergio left the Europa FM office on Monday around 6 pm, he could feel that he was extremely hungry. Reaching home would take another 40 minutes ; a quick snack at Hanoi café seemed to be a better option. He watched the sky, it turned grey suddenly. He started walking in quick steps.

When he reached the cafe, a light rain had already started.

There were not many people inside the café. A man sat near the corner and was reading the newspaper, and some people were gathered near the TV. Sergio walked to the counter, where Antonio, the owner was sitting. Antonio, seeing his frequent customer, greeted him with a smile.  
A few words were shared, and then, Sergio ordered his snacks.

He took a seat near the counter. The light drizzle had turned heavy in no time. Suddenly, he heard the door chime ring, and a woman came in.

Sergio couldn't quite figure out _why,_ but his gaze lingered on her.

She was probably back from office, as her clothes and the tired body language suggested.  
.................. 

Raquel had gone to office, but her main aim was to apply for the leave due to her health. The real problem arrived when it began to rain unexpectedly after office was over. She had nothing to guard herself, so she had to literally run to the nearest cafe for shelter.

She took out the phone from her satchel to call her mother. It wouldn't turn on.

 _Shit,_ she murmured. Her phone had ran out of battery. She asked the man at the counter if he had a phone charger or not.

\- "Excuse me, do you have a phone charger?"  
\- "No."

Raquel sighed. When she turned back, she heard a man's voice.

“ _If it's important, you can use mine. ”_

________________


	2. Smiles and talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel and Sergio strike up a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! I'm back with a new chapter, guys!  
> The comments and kudos on the previous chapter made my day.... I read each comment and I can't thank you enough, friends! 
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter.

_“ If it's important, you can use mine. ”_

Raquel turned to her side and saw the man who spoke to her. He flashed a kind smile towards her.

“Are you sure? You won't mind? ”  
“Nope.”  
“Thank you so much. I've to make a call.”  
“No problem. ”

Raquel went to a corner, and dialled Marivi's number.

\- “Sí? ”, the old woman said in a confused tone.  
\- “ _hola mama, soy Raquel_. ”  
\- “Are you alright? I've been calling you so many times.... ”  
\- “Sí, mama. I was a bit late while leaving office today. And it started to rain... I'm in a café now. I'll get out of here once the weather gets better. ”  
\- “By the way, whose number is this? ”  
\- “Actually my phone is dead. A man at the café gave me his phone. ”  
\- “Ok, hija. Bye. ”  
\- “Ciao, mama. ”

After she ended the call, Raquel could feel her stomach growling from hunger.

She returned Sergio's phone and settled in a seat opposite to him.

\- “Did you talk? ”, Sergio smiled and asked.  
\- “Yeah. Actually my mother couldn't reach me, so, she was worried. ”  
\- “Okay.”  
\- “Thanks again. ”, Raquel smiled.

Raquel called a waiter and ordered, “A sandwich and a black coffee, please.”

Both ate in silence. Neither of them could come up what to say.

Suddenly, Sergio blurted out, “Didn't see you here before. Are you coming here for the first time? ”

“Uh, yes.”  
“Oh, I see. ”  
“And.... are you a regular here? ”  
“Yeah... I come here almost everyday. ”

Raquel nodded her head and observed the man before her while eating. He had a habit of nudging his glasses up his nose, which he did every now and then while talking to her. He had a nicely trimmed beard and a wave of black hair on his head. She had to admit to herself; he looked really cute.

After the woman settled opposite to him, Sergio finally had the chance to look at her face properly. When he had seen her coming in earlier, he couldn't quite understand why he had been observing her, but now, he could realize something.

_She looked attractive. Really attractive._

She had a pretty smile ; her nose slightly scrunched while doing so. He found it beautiful. Sergio wasn't the type of person who would initiate a conversation with a stranger, but this time, something was different. He took the first step to talk to her.  
...............

Outside, the weather didn't show any signs of getting better. They had no option other than waiting inside after finishing the food. They were clueless like before, shooting each other little smiles before Raquel spoke up -  
“Hi. I'm Raquel. Raquel Murillo”, and stuck out her hand.

_Raquel. The name sounded sweet._

\- “Hello. I'm Sergio. Sergio Marquina.”  
They shook hands.  
\- “You said you're new here”, Sergio asked, “is your office nearby? A tiring day at work? ”  
\- “Yes, my workplace is nearby, at the Atlántida. And yeah, the day was not really good. ”  
\- “Atlántida? Are you... ”  
\- “A software engineer. ”  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 _were_ , a tiny voice at the back of her head said. _You don't know whether you'll be able to work again or not._

Raquel shut the voice in her mind.

\- “I guessed it”, he chuckled.

\- “I guess it's my turn to ask", Raquel chuckled, “did you too, come here after work? ”  
\- “Yeah. ”  
\- “Where do you work? ”  
\- “I... work at the radio. Europa FM.”  
\- “ Europa FM? That's great. ”  
\- “I'm actually working as the Production Manager there. ”

_He lied._

_Sorry Ágata_ , he thought. Agata Jimenez was the Production Manager of Europa, and one of Sergio's closest pals.

\- “A Production Manager? ”, she looked curious.

Sergio clarified, “Actually a Production Manager's job is to decide which announcer will go on air...and when, producing commercials, taking care of the recording sessions... and so on.. ”

Raquel nodded, understanding his words.

\- “ You know what? I'm a regular listener of your station. ”  
\- “Really? ”  
\- “Yeah. I've been listening to Europa FM for a couple of years now. I mean, the music is great, the talk shows are so good... and the show aired on Sunday nights... RJ Salva is brilliant. That show is my absolute favorite! ”, she chirped excitedly.

_RJ Salva? Was she talking about him? She loved his show?_

Sergio felt something. Precisely, butterflies in his stomach.

\- “It feels so great to meet a listener like you”, Sergio said happily.  
........................

The rain had started to wane.

Inside, Sergio and Raquel chatted about several things, and Sergio was particularly impressed on learning that she was interested in literature. He himself had been a student of literature, and it felt great to talk about favorite authors and poets to someone who was equally interested.

Not only literature, it felt great to talk about _anything_ with her.

\- “Woah. It's 7.45 now. I nearly forgot about the time while chatting! ”, Raquel let out a giggle.  
\- “ Yeah...”, he looked out of the window, “ The weather is fine as of now. I think we should head home.”  
\- “You're right. ”

They got up.

\- “It was nice meeting you, Raquel. ”  
\- “Likewise, Sergio. ”  
...................

Raquel saw Sergio walk towards the metro station.  
“Are you taking the metro?”, Raquel walked a bit fast and caught up with his pace.  
“Yes", he smiled.  
“I'm going there too. ”  
“Let's return home together, then. ”

The train was relatively empty, and the journey back was comfortably quiet.

Raquel's location was nearer, so she muttered a goodbye to Sergio and stood up.

Sergio waved back at her, and watched her disembark the train. What he felt was ridiculous ; it was absolutely strange to feel this way about a person you met only two hours ago.

 _He missed her presence already._  
___________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this? Do leave feedbacks! 
> 
> Will i continue with this?


	3. One step closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel and Sergio cross paths again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with my stupid story lol. It has been so many days since I updated, do y'all still remember that this story exists? 😂
> 
> Jokes aside, I hope you like this chapter 😊

_// I had a dream_

_I got everything I wanted_

_Not what you think_

_And if I'm being honest_

_It might have been a nightmare_

_To anyone who might care.... //_

_She was in the air. Not flying, falling down. Down, and down, and down. Death brushed on her skin, and some faces appeared in her mind._

_Her mother, Marivi. Her sister, Mónica. And.... no one else._

_Some blurred figures stood on the bridge, but no one paid heed._

_Just a few more seconds._

_Her body pierced the sapphire coloured river below her._

// _I_ _tried to scream_

_But my head was under water_

_They called me weak_

_Like I'm not just somebody's daughter..._ //

 _She gasped for breath, as the water filled her lungs_. _She trie_ _d to open her mouth, but there was no sound_ , _only some silver bubbles burst before her eyes._

 _Only blue, blue all around_.....  
\----------  
Raquel woke up with a shudder. Her nails scratched the bedsheets. Sweat ran down her face, and her throat was as dry as a desert.

She blindly stretched her hand towards the nightstand in search of a glass of water. There was nothing there.

 _Damn_ , she murmured to herself.

As she got up from the bed, she felt her knees going weak. An all-consuming tiredness filled her body.

_What was it?_  
_Fear of death?_

She tried to shake all those feelings from her mind.

_Death will get you one day._

_But not so soon. You'll have to fight._  
..................

Raquel came downstairs to get some water. The cold water ran down her throat, easing up things a bit, allaying the dry, burning sensation inside her. Although, she was still sweating, and a mild breathlessness still persisted inside her air sacs.

_Hush Raquel. It will be okay._

That damn headache, again.

_There are chances of everything being okay. Someday._

She stood near the kitchen counter, staring in the dark, until her sighs subsided. The effects of the nightmare began to fade away.

She was about to return to her room, when she saw that Marivi had left her phone on the counter. She took it and headed upstairs. Marivi was peacefully asleep on her bed. Raquel smiled and placed her hand tenderly on her grey hairs.

It hurt like hell to think about this woman if Raquel was gone.

She thought about keeping her cellphone back on the centre table, but something crossed her mind. She took a piece of paper from her mother's cupboard and copied something on it from her mother's phone.

She returned to her room and saved the number on her own cellphone.

_SERGIO._

For no reason, apparently.

She replayed the events of the evening on her mind, and finally, dozed off.  
.................

Sergio hopped out of the shower. It was time to make himself a short breakfast and a good cup of coffee as a perfect start for the day.  
Except-- There was no coffee.

 _Disgusting_ , he mumbled. _Coffee,_ he repeated in his mind. He would have to buy some coffee on the way back home from office.

He boarded the metro. The events of last evening replayed in his mind.

Only last evening, she was sitting beside him. _Close_ to him. Probably, they would never meet again.

 _Funny_ , he thought, _a stranger can sometimes leave such a remarkable trail on our mind._

 _Raquel Murillo_ , he searched on Instagram and Twitter.

No results.

Huh, no such luck. Some people are meant to meet once. Just once.  
...............

 _Butter, eggs and coffee,_ Raquel repeated in her mind as she walked into the store. She had insisted Monica and Marivi to let her go outside, because staying in bed all day long was intolerable.

She put a coffee jar in the basket.

She _needed_ to ignore the constant ache in her head.  
She _needed_ to forget about the nightmare.  
_She knew the end, and just needed to live life until everything turned black._

“Raquel! ”  
A voice snapped her out of the thoughts.

“Oh, Sergio! Hi! ”  
..............

They walked out of the store together.

“You look tired”, Raquel said, “straight from work? ”  
“Yep”, Sergio answered, “came to the store because I ran out of coffee”, he chuckled.

Sergio could not deny to himself that he was really delighted to see Raquel again.

It was a happy coincedence to cross paths with her again.

Without thinking much, Sergio blurted out the thought uppermost in his mind.

“Actually, I was hoping to see you again today at Hanoi during lunchtime.... erm.... given that our workplaces aren't far from each other.. ”

He regretted his words instantly.  
What would she think of his words?

Raquel gave him a smile.

“I'd love to run into you at Hanoi”, she said playfully, “but I didn't go to work today. ”

\- “Oh, I see. ”  
\- “Actually, I'm on a leave. ”  
\- “It's good that you took a leave”, he said thoughtfully, “sometimes, all our body needs is a good rest. ”

Raquel's lips involuntarily curved into a smile. He sounded so caring, so _genuine._ He was really _adorable._

“Hmm”, Raquel agreed.

They walked together, sharing comfortable conversations and silences, oblivious of the distance they had already covered on feet.

“You talk beautifully. ”, Raquel said.  
“Wh-what? ”, Sergio blushed.  
Raquel only giggled in response.  
...............

While walking, Raquel stopped suddenly.

 _Oh no, not here please,_ Raquel thought. A wave of nausea washed over her body. Her head was spinning. The world became blurry.

“Raquel? Raquel!! ”, Sergio rushed towards her and held her by the arm. Raquel stance started to falter, and leaned on Sergio's body. She started breathing heavily against his chest. Sergio couldn't decide what to do. He draped his arm around her shoulder and tried to stabilize her.

\- “I'm- I'm so sorry! Don't worry please. It's nothing-”  
\- “ It's clearly not nothing! Tell me, do you feel very sick? ”  
\- “No, no. I felt suddenly dizzy. I dunno what it is, but I'm sure it's nothing serious”, she forced a smile.

She knew, quite well, what it was.  
A tumorous growth in her brain.

“Have some water, okay? ”, he took out a water bottle from his bag.  
“Thank you.”

Sergio watched as she drank the water. Her face looked so pale from all this. A sad feeling tugged at his heart.

“I can drop you home”, he proposed.  
“Oh no, I'm feeling good now. I'll be able to go home by myself. ”  
“Can you please inform me then, once you reach home? ”, Sergio said.  
“I will. ”, Raquel assured with a smile.

Raquel gave her phone number to him.

“I already have yours”, she said to him.  
“erm... on my mother's phone”, she added.

“Okay... Reach home safely, Raquel. ”  
“Bye, Sergio.”  
“Bye.”  
.............

Sergio plopped on the couch in his living room, when he received a voice note.

« _Hello, it's me, Raquel. I've reached home without fainting on the road. *giggles*_

_I feel a lot better._

_Hope you too, are relaxing at home now._

_Good night._ »

Sergio felt a lot relieved.

He texted back.

 _S: « good to hear :)_ »

She replied almost instantly.

 _R_ : « _are you free now? :D_ »

 _S: « yes :) »_  
_________________


	4. Something new, something strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm alive 😂

_R: « are you free now? :D»_

_S: « yes :) »_

Something flipped inside Raquel's stomach. She didn't quite know what it was. Just a small affirmation from him made her heart well up with joy. A feeling of thrill coiled her heart like a soft tendril. _Thrill of knowing someone new._

A few days ago, when she had received the life-altering news, she had vowed one thing to herself-- that she would not form connections. Attachments felt too painful when there was no certainty in life. After being diagnosed, she had not connected with her colleagues and friends, because of only one thing: she would end up hurting herself more. There was already her sister and mother at home; every single day, she would feel guilty for not being the perfect elder sister to Mónica, and the perfect daughter to Marivi. Everything was ending too soon, probably. 

But out of nowhere, a shy man with glasses had introduced himself to her life. 

_S: « Raquel,you there? »_

_R: « yes »_

_R: « how was your day? »_

_S: « good, but a bit tiring. »_

_S: « are you well rested now? Did you take any medicines? »_

_R: « I am doing fine! »_

_R: « did you have your coffee? »_

_S: « yes, sipping it now :) »_

Sergio hesitated to type the next sentence. What would she think? Would she think that he was a creep? 

Nevertheless, he typed it. 

_S: « you look beautiful in the profile picture »_

_R: « ah, that one? »_

_R: « thanks! »_

_R: « I love your pfp too! You look cool with headphones on! »_

_S: « gracias, señorita! »_

_R: « do you always keep shooting these little smiles while texting? :) »_

_S: « is it weird? »_

_R: « no, I like it 😉 »_

The thing Raquel did not see was that Sergio was grinning and blushing like an idiot in some other side of Madrid. 

The conversation flowed, as if they had known each other for a long time. Sergio could not help but be amused at the little witty texts that came from Raquel. On the other hand, Raquel grinned at the fact that Sergio was so adorably thoughtful sometimes.

_R: « you know what »_

_R: « you give off ‘writer’ vibes <3 »_

_S: « I am flattered and surprised »_

_𝘙: « why? »_

_S: « because no one has said this to me before »_

_S: « and have a good vibe detector :) »_

_R: « you're always so sweet! »_

_R: « and I suppose,I'm right? »_

_R: « I'd love to read you »_

_R: « will you share with me? »_

_S: « really? »_

_R: « yes! ^_^ »_

_S: « thank you,I'd surely share! »_

_R: « ❤ »_

Sergio stared at the little heart on the screen. He had been writing and narrating his own stories for last three years for the radio show ; but it had been long since someone had wished to take a peek into his diary. He was someone who normally sat at night and scribbled down thoughts, but those random words were something he kept to himself.

It was for the first time in years that he felt an urge to share those with someone. Chatting with a person whom he had known for only two days would not come naturally to Sergio, but Raquel certainly made things easier. 

Just like that, they talked about little things; which was meant to be a short conversation went on, and on, until both of them realized that it was time to have dinner _._

_R: « dinner time :) »_

_S: « hmm yes, I need to warm up mine »_

_S: « good night! »_

_R: « really, I had a good time talking to you! »_

_R: « good night,talk to you soon! »_

_S: « bye! :) »_

................. 

Raquel kept down her phone, and smiled fondly at the black device. She couldn't recall having such a wholesome chat with someone recently. 

At the dinner table, Mónica was the one who noticed the jolly change in Raquel's demeanor. For the past few days, she was getting used to the pale shadow of gloominess which hung beneath her eyes. Seeing her getting out of the morose state was more valuable than anything else. 

.............. 

Sergio couldn't help but think about their whole encounter. 

_There was definitely something about her_.

That wave of joy when he saw her at the store.

When she trusted him and leaned against his chest when she felt weak.

How she made him grin with her texts.

It was all so quick that he couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. 

................ 

It was Sunday again. 

It was almost a month since they had started talking. 

Raquel was happier. 

They were getting used to those late night chats and phone calls. Raquel was getting used to the small snippets of his diary that Sergio had started to share, while Sergio was getting used to Raquel's rants about her favorite books. Without even realising, they were a part of each other's routines. 

They were two people, with two secrets safely tucked away in their hearts. 

Raquel peacefully sank into her bed and plugged her earphones in. In seconds, a deep, rich male voice filled her headspace. 

_“ This week, the story is going to be something different._

_Often, we get to meet certain people, certain faces who become our muse without even knowing it._

_Today's story is titled ‘ December of ’17’. Dedicated to my favorite stranger._

_I hope you'll enjoy it! ”_

What followed next was one of the best stories she had ever heard. Salva had certainly outdone himself _._

_“ **..... I ran my fingers over her notebook that had been collecting dust for a few months now. My touch left a trail on her name written on the cover. That's when I realized what love was ~ nothing but a soul crushing, unbreakable beauty. I had always searched for wholeness in its brokenness.**_

**_A cracked, yellow piece of paper dropped out of the diary, I saw she had written something. Somehow, I knew it was for me. I had always known._ **

**_~_**

**_‘ We watch stars together. We discover stars every night. Is it the night sky that renews itself every time, or is it us -- do we look at the night sky in a different way every time?_ **

****

**_I read somewhere that we are 93 percent stardust._ **

****

**_And when I'll leave my name, when I'll leave you, will you still be the same stargazer?_ **

****

**_One night, when all the stars will shine in their best possible way, will you be able to recognize me? I hope, you will._ **

****

**_That faint star, dimming on top of the cherry tree._ **

****

**_When I'll fall, staining the sky with a feeble white light, do make a wish._ **

****

**_I'll turn into dust, I'll return to soil, I'll float in the air as microscopic fragments -- you'll never know._ **

****

**_You'll walk over me._ **

****

**_You'll inhale me ; you'll never know. ’_ **

****

**_~_ **

**_I immediately left the room, clutching the diary to my chest because I could hardly see anything…..”_ **

That's it. The story was a _soul_ _c_ _rushing,_ _unbreakable beauty._

 **** But there was something else that had been capturing Raquel's mind over the past couple of weeks. That was Salva’s voice. 

That voice. As strange as it seemed, Raquel could not avoid the nagging feeling in her heart. Everytime Salva spoke, she was reminded of only one person. _Sergio._

It almost felt like _déjà vu._

It felt as if he was speaking through the radio. 

Perhaps it was because they sounded so similar. 

_Maybe._

………….. 

_A week ago_

Sergio read a specific line of his story for the fifth time. He could not bring himself to be satisfied. _No, there was something missing._

He struck it out and wrote again _._

 _“ I realized what love was ~ a soul crushing, unbreakable beauty_. ”

Yes. That was it. 

He read the whole story again. He visited the characters he had created with utmost love, the words he had sewn up according to his heart. 

And a little secret that came with it. 

Each time he wrote about Martha, the female protagonist, he couldn't help but picturize Raquel as her. It was possibly the weirdest thing that had happened to him while writing a story, but he rather liked it. 

In a way, Raquel was a part of his work. 

_His favourite stranger._

The story was complete, and Raquel would possibly hear it on the next Sunday. 

………….

After a couple of weeks, when Sergio put his headphones down after his evening show was aired, a text from Raquel was waiting for him.

_R : « what do you think about hanging out this weekend? »_

Sergio’s lips involuntarily curled into a smile. Meeting in person after a month of only calls and texts was going to be really fun. 

Only when Silene, another radio host, went past him and jokingly asked him whether he had got a new girlfriend or not, Sergio realized that he had smiled _too much like an idiot_ while staring at his phone. 

______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter was worth reading. :)  
> Do leave feedbacks if you liked it! <3
> 
> And if it wasn't, I'm sorry :(

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the initial gloom of this chapter. I will fix it.
> 
> But the main question is -- should i continue?🤔  
> Do express your views through comments!


End file.
